A Fledgling's Feathers (of First)
by felicialovescats
Summary: Prequel to Flutter My Wings. KakaIru. A series of events that led Iruka to where and who he was (in FMW). It was hard to be a demon, even harder when you wanted to be a demon in hiding...


**Hello! Finally, something that some of you had asked for. Well, not actually. You all asked for the baby, and here I am giving you the prequel. Yes, this is the prequel to Flutter My Wings. I don't really know if you should read this first or read that first if you are new, so... ehehehe. I think it's easier if you just read Flutter first, so if you're going now, bye! And remember to come back alright?**

 **Anyways, here you go. This is, like, so late(because I kept procrastinating). But here it is now! So enjoy!**

* * *

A Fledgling's Feathers (of First)

The first time he met Kakashi _._

Iruka was walking leisurely towards Ichiraku Ramen to have his lunch break. He sighed as he sat down. The owner of the shop grinned at him. 'A long day already?'

'Yeah, you have no idea how hyperactive children are until you have at least a dozen of them trapped in a small space, then give them sharp weapons.' Iruka sighed and rubbed his temple. He tends to have migraines after a particular hyperactive class, like just now.

Teuchi chuckled. 'So, the usual for you?'

'Yes please.' He gingerly placed his head on the table and closed his eyes. All he wanted now was a peaceful meal, and hopefully somebody slip some sedatives into the children's meal so they won't be so excited all the time. Seriously, it was offending that they can be moving around with so much energy the whole day...

'Oh, Iruka-sensei!' A very familiar voice yelled. Iruka inwardly groaned. Naruto was difficult to deal with in any normal circumstances, but when one was exhausted, he was hell.

But since Iruka was very fond of the child (who won't be a child much longer, he is already a genin! ) he just took a deep breath, and faced his former student. 'Naruto! It's been a while since I saw you!'

'Yeah!' Without any invite, Naruto seated himself beside Iruka. Before he could say anything else, Teuchi brought Iruka's bowl of ramen to him. He glanced at Naruto. 'The usual?'

'Yeah, thanks!'

Taking in the smell of ramen was enough for Iruka to start drooling. He dug into his food immediately. At his side, Naruto just hummed a tuneless song as he waited for his ramen. When it did come he just dug in the exact same way Iruka did.

From an outsider view they would both look like father and son, or at least brothers. If one could ignore that orange jumpsuit that signified Naruto.

'So, I thought you have training with Sakura-kun and Sasuke-kun?' Iruka asked when he was almost finished and slowed down.

'Nah, I went to our spot but they weren't there. I guess they canceled the training or something. Since I was hungry I came here to eat.' Naruto explained. The blonde shrugged, not at all worried.

'Huh...' Iruka was a bit suspicious with that excuse, but since Naruto was usually enthusiastic in learning a new jutsu, skipping just wasn't his style. So he just nodded and turned back to his food. But somehow he knew that Naruto was being himself, which is forgetful and easily distracted.

'Ne, sensei.' Naruto's voice was hesitant as he turned to his former teacher that had taken good care of him even though at that time no one wants to talk to him. He was like an older brother to him, and thus his opinion mattered a lot to Naruto.

'Hmm?'

'Can I come over to your house tonight? I used to do that when I'm little but now I'm all grown up I shouldn't...' Naruto rubbed his nose in an awkward manner. 'I mean, I am troubling you...' He looked down and muttered something so Iruka had to bend down a little to hear him.

'I missed you, a bit, is all...'

Iruka smiled. 'Of course you can. As long as I'm at home, you can come over anytime.' He leaned towards him and ruffled his hair. 'Or rather, anywhere, at anytime, if you need me, just come and ask.'

His little fledgling, all grown up but still need him. And that made him just want to fly to the sky with glee. His little brother, whom he had cared and loved for so long, whom had finally grown big enough to leave his, no, their nest, whom actually still need him and his guidance! He could not help himself – he reached forward and hugged him, _his fledgling. His!_

'Iruka-sensei...' Iruka knew that Naruto was blushing, but he didn't struggle, so it was fine.

'Mah... sorry for interrupting this...' Someone drawled from just behind them. Iruka released his fledgling and turned towards the voice. Unknown to everybody but Iruka himself, he was just about to growl – this person caught him by surprise. Luckily he managed to restrain himself.

'Ah, Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto yelled, pointing at him.

'Yo.' The white-haired man – Kakashi Hatake?! The famous Copy nin? – waved at them. Then he glanced at Naruto. 'You're late for training.'

'EH?! I thought there was no training?!' Naruto yelled. 'You all weren't there when I went...'

Iruka was smiling in amusement. He knew what had happened now, as he _was_ once Naruto's teacher. Most probably Kakashi-san had told them that their meeting spot had changed and Naruto, with his short attention span, must have forgotten.

Sure enough, Kakashi's eye narrowed. 'I told you all to wait for me at the training grounds, not at the bridge.'

'REALLY?!' Naruto scrambled up from his seat, taking the bowl of ramen and drank all the content all at once. He slammed the bowl down on the table. 'I'm late! Bye Iruka-sensei!' He rushed off.

Iruka huffed in amusement and exasperation. He was turning back to the table to finish up his food when he noticed that Kakashi-san was still standing there.

'You are Naruto's teacher, Umino Iruka... right?' The man asked.

'Yeah...' Iruka answered slowly. He frowned and tilted his head a little as he looked at the white-haired jounin. He was famous, and rumoured to be one of the most fearsome ninja in Konoha. But it was said that he didn't really linger among people other than the jounins...

He only saw Kakashi-san when he manned the mission desk. He didn't have the chance to truly interact with him – which was lucky for Kakashi, as his atrocious writing would surely put Iruka in a bad mood, and Iruka in a bad mood was horrible and scary – so he didn't know Kakashi-san quite well...

He looked into Kakashi's eye and was surprised to see him being stared at without blinking. All of a sudden, he knew what this was.

He was being sized up. His instinct was split into two. On was yelling DANGER DANGER HAVE TO PROTECT TERRITORY while the other was yelling POTENTIAL MATE POTENTIAL MATE and he almost flexed his wings, to show that: Yes I can protect you from harm I can provide for you You don't have to worry I can care for you

Then Kakashi blinked and the moment was lost. Kakashi's eye turned into an upside-down U as he grinned under his mask. 'Well, I'll be seeing you around, Iruka-sensei.' He turned and left.

Iruka blinked. And blinked.

 _A potential...mate?_

* * *

The first day after the funeral

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage watched as all those that had died protecting Konoha were placed into the ground for their final rest. His face showed no emotion, and thus was different from the others that were crying and weeping over their lost ones. After the ceremony, he silently walked away towards his room. The room that he had hoped he won't be entering anymore, and yet...

He paused as he noticed a curled up form on one of the rooftops. It was the Umino kid, one of the demon families that he had accepted over the years. If he had remembered correctly, both Umino Syusuke and Umino Misa were killed during the nine-tailed fox's attack. Oh, the poor thing. He mused about it, before sighing and turned towards the kid.

Umino Iruka, 9 years old was weeping and mourning about his parents. In his distress he kept making noises like whines, growls and all noises that shouldn't and couldn't be done by a mere human. But the boy himself didn't notice, as he wrapped his legs close to his body and his face was hidden from view.

Sandaime sat beside Iruka silently. The only reaction indicating that Iruka saw him was an obvious attempt to stop crying. He didn't look up, and Sandaime patiently waited for the boy to calm down.

'San... Sandaime-sama...' Snotty and teary-eyed, Iruka looked up to the man sitting beside him. He kept wiping his tears but a second later he thought of why he was crying and the tears started all over again.

'Hush child, it's alright...' With a strong arm he hulled the boy close to his side. He had to admit that this child was, and always will be a soft spot of his. That first moment when the child had saw him, smiled and called him grandpa Hiruzen was hooked. Although years later as Iruka learnt about Hokage and their duties, he had stopped calling him grandpa, Hiruzen still remembered how the young innocent toddler trailed after him and tried to imitate what he was doing.

Oh how happy they all were, with Misa and Syusuke laughing at the corner and the ANBU amused by the little child's antics. How quickly it all went to hell.

'Father and mom... they died...left me all alone...'

'I know, child, I heard of the news.'

Instead of placating him, the words only seemed to make Iruka cry even more. The man picked the child up and placed him on his lap. He heard that demons sometimes need contact for comforting purpose. He wasn't sure, but he was pretty certain that a child always need a hug when they are sad.

If he was asked, he won't deny that even he himself had needed a hug for comfort. He had lost a lot of people today, due to the nine-tailed fox. His people he swore to protect, his friends, his family.

'Hush now, child. It's going to be alright.'

'What... what am I supposed to do now? I...I want my mom back... and father...' Iruka buried his face into the older man's chest. With a hand on the child's back, he could feel that the child's wings wanted to be released from its bindings. But he would not let it happen.

Misa wanted the fact that Iruka is a flight demon to be kept a secret, so he would honour that wish, if only for a while longer, until Iruka himself chose to come clean. He could understand why Misa would do that, as her mother instinct just wanted her child to be safe.

'Grandpa...' He heard Iruka murmured, and sighed. He used to wish that the child would call him Grandpa again. Is this why people are warned to be careful of what you wish for? 'Grandpa, what am I supposed to do now?'

'You live on, Iruka. You let time heal your wounds, and then you live on, carry their legacy and their stories of bravery and love. You carry on with your life, knowing that it was because of them that you are here now. You live well, so that their death will not be in vain.'

Only silence answered him. He looked down to the child who was furrowing his brows, trying to understand him. He gently ruffled his hair. 'It's alright if you don't understand yet, Iruka. Someday you will.' Carrying him in his arms, the Hokage stood up. 'Come, I shall accompany you to sleep tonight.' Not just the child, but he himself needed some company tonight.

The wise words that was given to Iruka that day will always be in his heart. He would forget it once his loneliness cause him to act out to get attention, but when he was reminded yet again by the Sandaime, he would never forget it ever again.

* * *

The first conversation with Kakashi

Iruka was arranging his stuff at the end of the class. He had already released the demon's spawns quite some time ago. It was as if they could sense how agitated Iruka was, and thus tried to make his life even worse by deliberately making noises, and disregarding rules. But Iruka had the last laugh of course; he gave them homework that will last them at least two hours. That'll teach them for making his life hell.

It had been three weeks since he had said goodbye to Naruto. He was going to a C-rank mission with his team and Kakashi. Before heading off, he spent some time with Iruka and told him that he would most probably be back in two weeks.

But they were late. And Iruka couldn't help but worry himself to death.

Rubbing his scar on his nose, Iruka sighed. Maybe today he'll go to the mission desk a little earlier. Kotetsu and Izumo would say that he had become a workaholic but work is and always will be the only thing that can stop him from worrying about something.

Before he could leave, he heard rushing footsteps towards him. With a hand at his hidden kunai (it's always good to be prepared) he watched in surprise as Sakura rushed into the classroom. 'Iruka-sensei!'

'Sakura! You're back from the mission...' He was interrupted by the girl before he could say anything else.

'Sensei, you have to come to the hospital... Naruto is hurt!'

The hands that were still arranging his books and practice kunai stopped immediately. 'Take me to where he is. Now!'

Xoxoxoxox

'Its just blood loss and chakra exhaustion.' Kakashi said to him as he was sitting beside a sleeping Naruto. The boy had cuts and scars all over his forehead and arms. His face was pale, but he was sleeping soundly, so everything was fine.

Iruka was holding Naruto's hand tightly. _His little fledgeling...so close to losing him..._

'Thank you, Kakashi. I know that if it wasn't for you, it wouldn't have been _just_ blood loss and chakra exhaustion.' Iruka whispered, very sure that the man could hear him. Kakashi on the other hand was obviously tired, and exhausted. And yet he still stayed at Naruto's room, as if to convince himself that his student is still alive.

Iruka can't say that he blame him for being so skittish and worried. He would be too, if he encounter the same situation that Sakura had told him they faced.

When Iruka arrived at the hospital with Sakura, Naruto was still being treated by the healers, so he went and sat outside of the room with Sakura and Sasuke. Both was worried about their teammate; Sakura was pacing and grumbling, while Sasuke was really still, his brows furrowed.

Kakashi was standing near the door, as silent as a shadow.

He sat down a seat beside Sasuke, and gently guided the pacing young girl into a seat next to him. Questions on their health was answered, and Iruka was relieved that both of them were fine, just a little bruised. It seemed that the mission was a trap just for some rogue ninjas who was kicked out of their village because of their questionable mentality to remove the Jinchuriki from Naruto's body. They thought that by doing that, they will be thanked and be famous; some of them wanted to be accepted back to their village again.

When they were attacked, some of the rouge ninjas focused their attacks on Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi to lead them away from Naruto. Naruto himself was busy in the fight with the leader of the group. When the three of them were far away enough, the leader who was fighting Naruto gave a signal, and all of their enemies disappear, bringing Naruto with them.

Kakashi was quick to act - when he noticed that some of the ninja they were fighting against were starting to disappear, he grabbed hold of one of them just before they went, and that ninja unwillingly brought Kakashi with them.

When Kakashi was there the ritual had already begun. A man was cutting runes on Naruto's arms and forehead; his hitai-ate thrown carelessly at the side. The boy already fainted, his chest rising up faintly was the only indication that he was still alive.

Even though Kakashi was already weakened and not at his full strength, he saw red when one of his students were in danger.

There wasn't a battle that day, no. It was a massacre.

When Kakashi who was carrying Naruto on his back returned to Sasuke and Sakura, they wasted no time on questioning the elder man,even though they desperately wanted to, they just alternatively helped Kakashi to carry Naruto as they made their way back to Konoha.

When they arrived. Naruto was immediately sent to the best healer there was as the cuttings on his skin kept on bleeding. Sasuke and Sakura was separately being treated to their wounds and bruises. The healers expected Kakashi to leave the hospital quickly as it was how the man used to be. But to their surprise he didn't, instead he stayed to make sure that both Sakura and Sasuke was seen to. Then when the healer was taking quite a while on Naruto, he stood outside of the room they were in, and didn't left since.

As they waited for the healer to come out of the room where Naruto was healed, Iruka laid his eyes on Kakashi, who was still standing, his face showing no emotions. He could see how tensed up the man was, and he sighed.

Iruka sent the two young genins to rest, and take some days off to deal with their wounds. Sakura nodded, said goodbye to both her sensei (even though one of them didn't seemed to hear her) and left. Sasuke only stood up and looked at the door that was separating them from Naruto.

'It's okay, Sasuke-kun. He'll be fine. I'll bring you to visit him when he wakes up.' Iruka smiled gently at his former students and promised. The boy looked at his teacher, and huffed.

'I'm not worried about that dobe.' He said and left. Iruka only smiled secretly at the boy. He was still the same, and yet a little different. He only hoped that Kakashi can manage to teach him well, and lead him to greatness, as well as Naruto and Sakura.

He turned back to Kakashi and was going to say something when the man looked back at him. They stared at each other and just when Kakashi was about to start talking the door opened and the healer told them that Naruto was fine. Iruka didn't stay to listen to the rest - he just rushed to Naruto's side and held his hand.

Kakashi took a while to enter, but the first thing he said to Iruka was to reassure him that his favourite student will be alright.

Kakashi looked even more guilty when Iruka thanked him. He shook his head slightly. 'If I didn't let Naruto convince me to take the C-rank mission...'

'Then someone else who might not be as good as you might take it, and where does that lead us?' Iruka rebuked him gently.

'But still... I should be able to realise it. I'm the more experienced one here, and yet...' He looked at the sleeping boy on the bed. 'I let him down.'

'No, you saved him. Without you he might have died, or worse, lost control of the nine-tailed fox. You were there, and you saved him. And for that I thank you.' Iruka tightened his grip on his fledgling's hand, his eyes not leaving Naruto's face.

Kakashi was silent for a while. Then he moved to the other side of Naruto's bed. Iruka raised his head up to look at him.

'He will get better.' Kakashi said. Iruka nodded. Kakashi nodded once, and left the room, leaving Iruka to be with Naruto alone.

Iruka couldn't help it - sneaking a few peek around the room, and making sure that there was no one looking into the window, he leaned down to Naruto's neck, and took a deep breathe.

 _Alive, he is still alive. My little fledgling._

That was the first time he met and talked with Kakashi. That was also the first time Iruka had ever scented Naruto, and recognizing that particular smell as _nestling, fledgling, his baby, his FAMILY._

All in all, it was a memorable day.

* * *

The first time he let his wings out

Iruka, at age 10 was starting to really like the roof, especially at night. At night, no one would be out, and those who were out would never think of looking up to the roof. And those shinobi that were out at night were always busy with their mission; no one would see him. And that's what he wanted.

Especially tonight.

He pranked a lot of people today, but he didn't feel that small elation of getting someone's attention like he used to. All the kids were angry with him, and all the adults were annoyed by him. All of them looked at Iruka as if to say that _why was he doing this today of all days._

Today was his parents' death anniversary. He tried to put his mind into pranking and jokes but he kept remembering his mom, his father whenever he passed through any corner of the village.

The woods, where he first knew that not everybody have wings like he does, and finding out that his mother had the most beautiful pair of wings he had ever seen.

The training grounds, where his father first told him not about the wonders of being a ninja, but rather the hazards and dangers of being a ninja. His mother was sitting between them, holding both of their hands, giving them her strength. That day his father told him about shinobi being forced to retire as their mental state were not healthy anymore. How some of the shinobi would commit suicide, how they could never find peace. But in the end he pulled Iruka into his lab and squeezed him (his mother coming behind him to hug them both) and told him that he will be loved whatever he decide to be when he is older. If he had scared Iruka from being a shinobi, it is alright, and he will be supported on whatever he wanted to be. If he still wanted to be a ninja and serve Konoha, his parents will still love him. That night he told his parents that he still wished to be a ninja. His father had just smiled, kissed his forehead, and said goodnight, and that he, along with his mother loved him very much.

 _God how he misses them..._ Why was it him that loses so much? Iruka was always a good boy, he never disobey his parents, he never hurt anyone purposely, and he loved his parents very much. Why did he lose so much?

Was he punished? But for what? What did he do wrong?

Iruka's tears started to pool at his eyes as he sniffed, indulging himself in the fact that it was dark and no one can see him. Those that can won't want to deal him anyway. He was the prankster, the naughty boy that parents ask their child not to follow.

Nobody knows, nor cares that he was just a lonely boy that wanted some of the attention from adults that he'll never get anymore.

His crying slowly became sobbing, and then wailing, although he did it silently. With his arms around his legs and hugging them nearer to his body, he pressed his face into his arms, covering his tears and his sobs. But it wasn't enough. There was too much grief inside him, he had to get it all out or he won't be able to act happy tomorrow.

All of the sudden, he knew what to do. A quick wipe of his tears, a swift check at his surroundings for anyone nearby, and Iruka made a decision. He took off his upper clothing, folding them nicely beside him. Then gently as his mother would do, he unwrapped the bandage around his chest.

Slowly, one round after another, he could feel himself relaxing, surrendering. When the last round of bandages fell from his body, he felt free.

Free to fly around, free to release all his emotions. Free to let go, and finally, really grief for his loss. He cried for his father, his mother. He cried for those memories that he had with them; he cried for those memories that he will never make with them. He cried for the gentle smile from his father, the warmth from his mother's wings when they cuddled together to sleep at night.

He cried, not to get any attention like any other child his age would, but to just let it out, so tomorrow he could pretend to be happy better.

If one would look up to the roof that day, they wouldn't actually see anything. Because Iruka's jet black wings covered him up, folding in and letting Iruka pretend that it was his mother's wings, and that he was being cradled, cherished and loved by his parents that will never be able to do that anymore.

* * *

The first time he met Anko

'Yo Iruka-sensei!'

Iruka grabbed his kunai and aimed for the general area of the neck of a person standing behind him. But before his kunia reached its target his wrist was held and stopped.

'Mah... Sensei. Is that how you greet people?'

'That's what I was about to ask you, Kakashi-sensei!' Iruka growled at the silver-haired jounin as he sheathed back his kunai. He huffed in irritation as he complained. 'Can't you great somebody normally? Like, walking towards them instead of appearing behind them and yell a greeting?'

'Nope!' Kakashi said cheerfully, his eye curved into an upside-down U. 'This is way more fun!'

Iruka sighed. Sometimes he wondered about his silver-haired friend. Maybe he was brained when he was young? Or gotten knocked around during training?

Before he could go on, his conscious reminded him that the man in front of him was training to be an elite ninja way before he himself even became genin. Maybe he should cut him some slack. After all, geniuses always have their own quirks.

Iruka sighed again and asked. 'So what do you want this time? Lunch? Training? A prank war? Tea?'

It's true, Kakashi had been to him to ask for things that he had said. Ever since that time they talked at the hospital, when Naruto was hurt pretty badly, Kakashi seemed to consider himself Iruka's friend. And Iruka who didn't mind him and his eccentricity didn't discourage him of that notion.

He thought that Kakashi having a friend was nice, especially since he had heard that Kakashi was one of the most fearsome and unfriendly kind of jounin.

(Sometimes when he was spending time with Kakashi he really wondered if the rumour is true, or it's just one of Kakashi's mask.)

'No, it's none of that, though I would want to have your chamomile tea sometime soon.' Kakashi smiled. 'I'm inviting you to our jounin gathering tonight!'

Iruka looked at Kakashi, dumbstruck. He waited for a punchline, something like 'Haha, its just a joke!' or 'I got you!' but there was none.

In the end Iruka had to admit to himself that Kakashi was really serious. His smiling face was getting tenser and tenser the more Iruka waited. 'Is... You are not kidding, are you?'

'Nope.'

'But it's a jounin gathering! I am a chuunin!'

'I know that.'

'Then why?!'

Kakashi gave him an exaggerated hurt look that Iruka knew was a fake the moment he saw it. 'You are saying that you don't want to go...?'

...He knew it was fake didn't mean that he was immune to it. Iruka sighed for the third time - talking to Kakashi usually had that effect on him. 'No, I was just wondering how and why can a chuunin go to a jounin gathering?'

'Mah...' Kakashi grin sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. 'They never said that we cannot bring a friend...?'

Iruka didn't miss that questioning tone at the end of his sentence. Even after a few months of conversation, lunches, and Kakashi creeping into Iruka's hone only to be attacked by all those prank-like defence mechanism Iruka had set in his home, Kakashi was still unsure of their friendship?

Even if he thinks that he might regret it later, but at the moment, seeing Kakashi's genuine smile on his face was enough to convince himself to accept that invitation.

'Alright, if you want me there so much, I'll go.'

Iruka's heart fluttered when he was given the most gentlest, kindest and thankful smile from Kakashi.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Of all things that Iruka had expected - somber meetings, angry fights, dead silence - he did not expect this... This sort of craziness. But then again, he should have, as he of all people should know how crazy jounins are. After all, one of them were always stalking him.

He still couldn't help but ask the white-haired man beside him if he was sure this was the place. Kakashi, upon hearing his question, just smiled and nodded reassuringly.

'Its okay, we're not on mission today, so we won't bite...much.'

That did not reassure Iruka, at all. But when Kakashi stepped closer to the bunch of crazy, drunken people, Iruka just sighed, and followed.

They were at a place where people who wanted to be drunk will be at, and Iruka knew from common sense that there should be a lot more people here at this time of the day. But maybe the other, more normal people, cilvilian and shinobi alike, heard that the jounins were there, and opted to go to another place. Iruka won't blame them. He would do that too, upon looking at the mess that were made.

'Yo!' Kakashi greeted them. 'Have you all started without me?'

There were a bunch of grumbles and yells that Iruka didn't even bother to understand. He stepped closer to Kakashi. Immediately all eyes were on him.

And none of them were gentle. It was as if he was facing a bunch of wolves, with their hackles raised. Their eyes betrayed no relaxation and daze that they had before this, and Iruka was reminded just why they were jounins and why jounins are the best of the best.

Iruka wanted to snarl, to show that he wasn't threatened, that he could defend himself, that _he can protect his mate show him that he can provide food protect choose me choose me I'm bigger than you not scared..._ Iruka shook his head to clear himself of those thoughts and raised his hands in surrender mode. 'I come in peace.'

Kakashi snorted at his words, and stepped in front of Iruka to face his jounin colleagues. Iruka pursed his lips - _he can protect him, but how if he is behind him?! -_ but he kept his mouth shut. Any wrong movement, he knew, would cost him his life. Jounins are paranoid in nature, and him being there was bad already. He let Kakashi deal with them, as he knew best.

Just as Kakashi was about to calm his colleagues down, Iruka felt cold shivers at the back of his neck. The word _PROTECT!_ _f_ lashed through his mind as he grabbed Kakashi who was standing in front of him down to the ground and threw a kunai at a spot behind him at the same time.

Everything was quiet for a while. Iruka didn't let Kakashi go, but held onto him tightly as his eyes surveyed the spot where he just threw his kunai.

Asuma Sarutobi was just standing beside the kunai, which was buried into the wood. He looked amused and slightly amazed, his cigarette forgotten in his fingers. Then he smiled, showing all his teeth. 'That, Iruka-sensei was awesome!'

Immediately the silence was broken. Kakashi stood up, pulling Iruka with him. Iruka himself was silently taking deep breath to calm himself down.

The jounins invited them both to sit at their table. Kakashi introduced them, but Iruka already knew a few of them, and they had apparently heard of Iruka too.

It was fun, in a way. Iruka didn't manage to let his guard down after that surprise attack (he never could relax so soon after being threatened), but he did enjoy himself with the crazy jounins. It was interesting to see they, who were always serious and deadly had an equally crazy side which was so much fun.

He was having quite some fun, but something under the lights attracted his attention. Something made him want to flex his wings to protect himself. He turned and saw Anko, one of the more infamous jounin. Iruka was confused when he saw her hands.

Claws. She was a clawed demon.

It seemed to him that the world didn't exist anymore. All he could see was her claws, and in his mind he was wondering why and how she could just reveal herself like that. And the people beside her just treated it like normal.

'Iruka?' Kakashi noticed Iruka wasn't listening anymore and turned to him. He followed his gaze towards Anko. 'Iruka? Is there a problem...?'

'Is she a...'

Kakashi frowned. He thought that Iruka had something against demons, so he defended Anko. 'Yes, she is a demon. Why?' He asked, a little disappointed in Iruka.

Iruka could sense that Kakashi was not happy with him, so he immediately smiled reassuringly towards him. 'No! No, I mean, I'm not against demons or anything!' _That would be hypocritical of me,_ thought Iruka, _when I myself am a demon._

'Then why did you ask?' Kakashi, still not believing him but was willing to give his best friend a chance.

'I just... Usually you don't see demons just... show their claws or tails like that...' Iruka gestured towards Anko, who was still having her claws out and still talking to the others and laughing like it was no big deal.

Kakashi shrugged. 'Well, we all knew what she is, so she didn't bother hiding it. Nobody is afraid of her anymore, she had desensitized us because she has her claws out almost all the time but she didn't do anything bad with it towards us. I forgot that it could be a bit terrifying for people who is not used to it.' He eyed Iruka. 'You sure you are okay with Anko?'

'Yeah, I'm... I'm fine. Just a little surprised, that's all.' Iruka smiled. There was a moment of hesitation, but Kakashi returned the smile.

'Alright then. Hey, did I ever tell you about that time I had to change myself into a cat for the whole mission because apparently the guy loves cats he would let any stray cats into his house?'

'No, you didn't. Tell me!' And the conversation continued like nothing happened.

Well, something happened to Iruka. He had never thought about showing his wings just as casual as Anko. Hell, he never even thought about showing his wings. His wings had been his secret his whole life. The only time he had let them go was because he needed to relax, and that one time he met the pair of women that told him about being a demon.

He sneaked a few glance at Anko. In his mind he was a bit jealous that she could bear to let people know that she was a demon. He on the other hand was scared to even let his wings out in his own, safe home.

He hoped that one day he might finally gather enough courage to show his wings to someone, or anyone, but he thought it was impossible. He couldn't help but mistrust people. Kakashi was the first ever person that Iruka could confidently say he trust, but they still wasn't that close.

One day maybe...

* * *

The first time he found a friend, and the first time he flew

It was a year after his talk with the Third Hokage. Iruka had decided to stop concentrating on pranks and gaining attention so much and instead study harder to become a better ninja.

He found out that once he had actually concentrated on his studies, he can excel in it. Then his sensei, noticing that he can understand some stuff better and quicker, had asked him to help some of his classmate out.

He tried at first, oh how Iruka tried. But his adventures as a prankster had costed him quite a lot. Nobody trusted him to not pull a prank on them. When he had offered to help them they just smiled and laughed awkwardly and told him that there's no need for his help.

Quite a disappointment for Iruka, but he only sighed and told his sensei that he couldn't be of much help. She just smiled sadly at him, thanked him for trying, and ruffled his hair.

Then he met Mizuki. He was one of the popular boy in his class; almost all of them liked him. Iruka wasn't close to him so he didn't have any opinion of him, but from afar he could almost felt envious about him.

Mizuki had friends, people that would like to talk to him in class, who would eat lunch with him, and play with him, train with him. And Iruka had nobody. Sure sometimes he had other children laughing and admiring his pranks, but they're gone afterwards, searching for something new to enjoy.

'Hei, Umino Iruka right? Can I call you Iruka?'

They were in the training ground, although it was technically recess. There were groups eating their lunch, and Iruka was alone (again) when suddenly the white-haired boy came to him.

'Uh, yeah...?'

'I'm Mizuki! I heard you are super good at the jutsu that we learned this morning. I can't really do it, so can you teach me?'

 _Me? Teaching him?! He must be joking..._ 'I... I'm not that good at it...'

'Liar! I saw what you did, it was amazing! Come on, teach me!' The boy was surprisingly persistant, and at the end of the day Iruka was exhausted while Mizuki was jumping around in glee for finally managing to get the jutsu right.

'See! I know you can do it!' Iruka laughed, as he lied on the dirty ground. He watched as the other boy bounced happily across the field.

'Yeah! I am awesome!' Mizuki came back to where Iruka was lying. 'Hey, I guess you're not bad after all. They were so wrong about you, I'm going to laugh at them tomorrow.'

'What... What did they say about me?'

'Nonsenses, like you would play around, and not teach me. And that you'll pull pranks on me whenever you can. All stupid things. I couldn't believe I believed them. Well, no matter.' He offered his hand. Iruka looked at it for a while, before reaching up and let the other boy pull him up.

'Friends? I know the best ramen place, maybe I can bring you there tomorrow?' The other boy offered.

Iruka stared. _Friends...? I have friends?_

'Uh, yeah, sure. Friends.' They shook each other's hands. Iruka was given one of the most sincere grins he had ever had since his parents died, and he could feel the answering grin forming on his face.

'Okay then. Bye Iruka! See you tomorrow!' Mizuki waved and ran off.

'Yeah! See you tomorrow!' He waved back, standing there until he could not see him anymore.

 _Oh my god, a friend!_

Iruka himself ran back home, no, _skipped_ back home. He was in glee, his mouth formed a grin that was froze in his face.

It was almost dark when he reached home. He didn't even think, he just threw his things on the floor of his room, and climbed out of the window to the roof. There he sat, humming songs to himself, and just generally felt happy with his life.

 _A friend! For me!_

Once he deemed it dark enough that not many people can see him, he undressed himself, removed the bandages and let his wings free. His wings were begging to be fluttered, his happiness making him twitch and restless.

A small voice of him asked himself that if Mizuki knew he had wings, if he was a demon, would he have befriended him, but Iruka quickly shushed himself. He didn't want to allow his pessimistic side to ruin this perfect day for him.

His wings moving slightly with the breeze. He sighed as the wind moved through his feathers, the first time being comfortable with his wings. He used to let them out when he knew it was time to groom them, or to just relax (he could never relax when his wings are bound. Over the years he trained himself to be able to relax with them bound, because it would be weird when you are tensed all the time).

Iruka closed his eyes, and started humming his mother's favourite song. Just then, he remembered that his mother used to fly him around while humming. He was stubborn about not going to sleep, so his mother had carried him in her arms, and had flown them to a more secret place where nobody would look up. And she, no, they had flown, his little baby wings tried to flutter along side his mother's. His wings were too small to carry his weight, so in the end he gave up and burrowed into his mother's embrace.

Now... Can he fly now? Will his wings be able to carry him? Well, you will never know if you never try.

Iruka stood up on the roof, careful to keep his balance. Flexing his wings, he tried to remember what his mother did before taking flight. But it seemed that he did not have to. His body was made to fly, after all.

With just one thought in his mind (fly, I want to fly) he jumped to the air, and let nature and instinct lead him.

He squeezed his eyes close as he feel the wind blowing towards his face, and making him a little deaf. He felt himself going down and he was about to panic when suddenly his wings, which seemed to have a mind of their own, moved, and...

And he was in the air. Slowly he opened his eyes, and gasped.

His home, his town, it was beautiful. Fires and light from candles were not enough to show the real and complete image of his town, but it did give Iruka another sense of beauty.

Slowly he glided across the village, and circled his home a few times. The feeling of such freedom was amazing, just as amazing that he had found his first friend.

Landing on top of the tallest tree he could find, he stood on the topmost branch, keeping his hand on the trunk of the tree just in case he fall, Iruka looked at his beloved village.

His love for his home grew. He swore to himself that he would do good for Konoha. He will protect her from whoever wanted to harm her. He would be one of her protectors.

That day, it was the first time, but certainly not the last, that Iruka had a revelation. His demon treated this as home, and thus from now on all he does was to protect his home. Demons are territorial, and very protective about what's theirs, and Iruka's demon had just realised that Konoha is his.

And he will do anything to serve Konoha.

* * *

The first time he realise he loves Kakashi

Iruka won't admit it, but he was worried. And that made him agitated, which made him unable to concentrate on the genins today.

Kakashi hadn't come by for days. He heard that he was on another mission with the three, but last he heard they were back already. And that was a few days ago. Usually after a mission the white-haired man will come by, just to let him know he was alright and to pester him for lunch.

But it's been days, and Iruka was very worried.

He wanted to fly wherever he was, just so he can check on him. But he was too busy with the academy. The homework, the training was particularly tough this week because their exam was very close.

He didn't even have the time to meet with Naruto, and thus could not ask for any news on Kakashi. When it was finally the weekends, he went to Ichiraku ramen to see if Naruto was there.

'Another bowl of ramen please!' Naruto's distinctive voice was heard even before he entered the shop. Iruka nodded to himself and went in. He pasted a smile on his face.

'Naruto!'

'Aah! Iruka-sensei!' The blonde waved enthusiastically from his seat. There were already a few empty bowls stacked beside him. He boy grinned just as another full bowl was given to him. 'Thanks!'

Iruka moved to sit beside the boy, who was slurping up his food. 'Slow down, Naruto, jeez. How many bowls have you finished?' He nodded to the man who was asking if he wanted his usual.

'Oh, I don't know, four? Five?' The boy shrugged. 'Why are you here sensei? I haven't see you for quite some time...'

'Ah, you know... The examinations are very close, and all my students were crowding me to get tips... And I have tonnes of homework to mark... That said, I heard you were back from a mission. Did it go well?'

'Oh sensei, the mission was terrible! All of us were in the hospital! I was wondering why you didn't come and visit us.' The boy threw a bomb.

'WHAT?! ALL of you? In the hospital? Why didn't anyone tell me?!' Iruka stood up in anger. He should have been told! Everybody knew that Naruto is his favourite student, and he had a fondness towards Sakura and Sasuke, and Kakashi!

'Oh, no one told you sensei?' Naruto raised his head and turned towards his sensei. At first when all four of them were in the hospital he was looking forward to the visit from his sensei. He was a tad bit disappointed when he didn't come, but he knew that it was the exam season, so perhaps his favourite sensei just didn't have the time.

'No, nobody told me! Damnit I need to know stuff like this!' Iruka roughed up a thank you to the man who brought him his bowl of ramen and started to violently eat it.

'So, thankfully you are out now, so you are fine. Is Sakura and Sasuke alright? And Kakashi?' Iruka asked between his bites.

'Yeah, they are alright, they are out of the hospital too. But Kaka-sensei is still unconscious.' The boy pursed his lips thinking about their last mission. 'We were just tired, and Sasuke-bastard broke his leg. Sakura hurted her arm, and I was just plain tired. But Kaka-sensei was the one to rescue us away from there, as well as completing the mission. When we arrived at Konoha he fainted and we had to ask for help to go to the hospital.'

'But you are fine now?' Iruka asked, eying the boy, just to make sure. He felt protective of this surrogate brother, and he really wouldn't want him hurt.

'Yeah I'm fine.' Naruto said casually after he slurped away his food. He then gave a huge sigh of relief. 'Ahh! I'm full!'

'Naruto.' Iruka called.

'Yeah sensei?'

'Next time you are hurt, you're in the hospital... No, next time you are back from a mission, I want to know, alright? You are...important to me, and I would like to know if you are safe, or hurt. Tell this to Sakura and Sasuke also. You might not be my students anymore, but I still care for you, all of you, alright?'

Naruto tilted his head as he looked at Iruka's serious face. 'Alright, Iruka-sensei, I promise.'

'Good.' Getting that promise finally made him relax enough to avoid making a scene right here and then. His demon protectiveness really knew no bounds, and he was starting to be protective of Naruto, who was just supposed to be his student but now he was starting to treat Naruto like his family. And actually, Naruto _is_ a part of his family.

Sakura and Sasuke was with Naruto, so it should be obvious that he cared about them too (just not as much as Naruto).

But Kakashi... Kakashi was a different case altogether...

Xoxoxoxoxo

Kakashi was laying motionlessly on the bed, and Iruka would thought he is dead if not for the minute movement of his chest. Iruka moved to the chair and dragged it to the bedside and sat down.

He looked down to the white-haired man's face. Someone had placed a white cloth over his lower face right where his mask would be. The eye which was usually covered by Kakashi's headband was open for all to see. Iruka didn't knew much about Kakashi's past, only that he had the Sharingan on his left eye, and a big scar over it.

It was healed now, but the scar was very visible, and one might say that it was ugly. But Iruka saw it, and just felt that anguish in his heart, when he thought about Kakashi in pain. Having that scar, having that eye placed into him, it must have hurt, deeply.

And the one who had gave him that Sharingan? Iruka heard that he was Kakashi's childhood friend, and that he had died, just as the eye was given to him.

Iruka sighed. Perhaps it was then that he had changed to become one of the weird ninja there is in Konoha, but it might also be caused by the fact that he was training to become a ninja since he was three.

He took his eyes off from Kakashi's face, and towards his torso. Even if it was covered with the standard white sheet, he could imagine what the man had been through.

When Iruka arrived at the hospital, he had politely asked the nurse about Kakashi's condition. She had explained his injuries to him.

 _A few broken bones, bruises, the usual when someone had a fight. But Kakashi here had used up his chakra, as well as his reserves. He overused his Sharingan too. That's why he is still unconscious even after a few days, his body had to replenish those that he had used. But he would wake up either today and tomorrow, so don't worry!_

Don't worry? Who was he kidding, he was and will always be worried about Kakashi. Just by standing here, even though he knew that he was fine now, that his wounds will heal, that he will recover perfectly, he still couldn't help but want to fly out and kill those bastards that had hurt his mate... And if they're dead, he'll chop them up and throw their corpses to the dogs.

...wait, his mate...?

Iruka's eyes widen, surprised by his own thoughts. His mate?! When did Kakashi turned from his friend to his _mate?_ But then he reminded himself that when he and Kakashi first met, he had listed him as a potential mate, so was it that difficult to realise that he had changed from being a potential one to a real mate?

He looked back up to Kakashi's face, and that's when he saw his eyes twitching.

'...How long have you been awake?' Iruka said dryly. _Honestly, the man-child._

The eye that wasn't the Sharingan opened, and then turned into the famous inverted U. 'Since the noisy brats went away. I woke because it was suddenly too quiet.' The man's voice was a little hoarse, and thus Iruka poured him a glass of water. He helped Kakashi to sit up on the bed, and turned away politely when he was drinking. He only turned back when he heard the glass being lowered onto the bedside table.

'Aahh...' Kakashi leaned back onto his pillow with a sigh of pain and relief. 'Remind me not to use all of my chakra again, eh Iruka?'

Iruka just huffed. 'You'd do that even if the Sandaime told you not to, why would me saying it help?'

'Because your worried face is much more effective that Sandaime's disappointed face.'

Iruka blinked at the sentence he just heard. Just as he was about to ask, Kakashi sighed again and said. 'Oh my god why am I so tired... Heh, I'll see you later, Iruka? Remember to bring some Icha Icha next time...'

'Over my death body, you pervert.' Iruka chastised just as Kakashi fell asleep again.

It was quite heartbreaking seeing him, who was supposed to be unbeatable, undefeatably, to lay so weak on the hospital bed. It made Iruka have the urge to protect him, to keep him within his sight, and never to let him go away for missions again. It made Iruka want to just hold him in his arms, and let his wings cover them both, hiding them from the world that was so harsh towards his mate.

 _And there was the word again... Kakashi, my mate. Can I really call him my mate? Do I really love him, or was it just some demon instincts that I have towards a family member?_

 _No..._

Iruka looked at the sleeping man, and gently he reached for Kakashi's hand which was on top of the covers. He held it gently, squeezing it, then tucked it under the covers.

 _I think I love him. I want to give him the world, I want to keep him inside my house, never let him leave. I want to show him how strong I am, how I can protect him from harm, I hurt when he's hurt, I'm worried when he's gone for too long._

 _I love him, Hatake Kakashi._

* * *

The first time Iruka had a fight

It was a normal day at school, where Iruka was busy trying to do what the sensei had taught them, while Mizuki was doing his best trying to distract Iruka from studying and go play with him instead.

'Mizuki, don't...' Iruka whined after his best friend's fifth attempt to kick the ball towards him. He had messed up Iruka's work stack and almost hit him on the head. This time it was a very close one and Iruka snapped, a little.

(He had always take care of his emotions as to not harm any one with his demonic abilities. He had always heard about how anger and fear can make a demon lose control of themselves, and he cannot afford that to happen to him).

'Come on! We can do that later, come and play!' Mizuki whined back at him. He came over to him and started pulling his arm. 'Come on!'

Iruka was a pushover, and he knew that. He's soft, people sometimes used that to their own advantages. But for his life he could not say no, especially towards those that he likes, or respects. And thus Iruka was pushed to go and spend their lunch period with Mizuki and his friends.

Until he heard cries and yelling from quite a distance away. He frowned, turning towards the noises.

'Don't please! You are hurting me!' A girl cried.

But only laughter and taunting noises answered her. Iruka, being the kind-hearted boy he was, decided to check it out. Ignoring Mizuki's cries of 'Where are you going?!' he ran to where he thought the noises came from.

It was a group of boys surrounding a girl. Iruka recognised her as the only demon in their school. Nina Mikao, the tailed-demon that was not in his class, but was the same age as him.

He had heard about her, she was famous in their school. She was the only demon who was brave enough to come to a school which was filled with normal humans. Iruka heard that her parents were trying to close the gap between demons and humans, and sending their daughter to a school where there was only humans seemed to be a logical choice.

If he was asked, Iruka will say that they are stupid people who didn't care about what others, and especially their daughter think and feel. He knew that the girl was being shunned by her classmate. The teachers were afraid of her, and her classmates too. But once it was obvious that her tail cannot be used as a weapon, and that her character was not one to prank or harm others, the children started to bully her.

Iruka was both devastated and angry in behalf of the girl, but he couldn't do anything. He wasn't in the same class, and also not in the same social group with the girl. Besides, there was an off-chance that he himself will be revealed too, and he will not let that happen.

But this bullying, at a place where he was, where he could hear her crying... This will not do. This will not do at all.

He ran towards the boy who had started kicking the girl (she was on the ground already) and tackled him. 'Stop!' Yelling, he charged, taking everybody who can hear him by surprise.

'What...?!' The boy exclaimed, but swiftly got hold of the situation and started kicking Iruka. But Iruka was agile enough to avoid most kicks, and he flailed a lot, and managed to connect his fist with the boy's face. The boy fell with a cry.

Iruka stood, protecting the girl, while putting the fiercest glare on his face. 'Don't bully her! Why are you hitting her?!'

'Who are you and why are you protecting her?' Another boy yelled back at him.

'Yeah, she's a demon! And my dad says demons are wicked and are meant to be chased out of where we live!'

'We're kicking her away so she won't hurt us!'

Iruka wanted to snap so badly. He had never heard of such stupid things in his entire life. 'Who's hurting who now? All I see is you all hurting an innocent girl!'

'She's a demon!'

'She's a living being just like you you all idiots!'

A fight ensued. Iruka managed to get the girl up on her feet and told her to run before fighting the other boys. They were his age, and although he was outnumbered, he was one of the best student in the school, and thus it was some of the other boys who went down before a teacher managed to stop them.

They were all sent to the headmaster's office, including Nina Mikao, who was the one to summoned the teacher. Mr and Mrs. Mikao was called, and Iruka was asked to tell what had happened, along with Nina herself, and one of the boys.

In the end, all the boys, including Iruka was suspended from school for a week, and there would be a meeting with the boys' parents. Secretly Iruka was praised for doing the right thing, but was suspended due to the fact that he should have told a teacher, and not deal with it in his own way.

Nina's parents finally knew what their daughter had gone through in class, and when seeing her bruises and her tears, decided to pull her out of the school and send her to a much more demon-friendly one, even though it was further away.

The three of them came to thank Iruka after they left the Headmaster's office. Iruka, blushing, told them that it was nothing, and that he hoped that someday Nina can make friends that really like her for who she is.

When Mizuki found out about the fight, he was curious about the reason why he would save the girl.

'She's just a demon, and you don't even know her. Because of her you got suspended! Why did you even go and help her for?' The boy frowned at him.

That was the first time that Iruka had doubted his friend. He had thought that Mizuki would understand.

'She is just a girl, living in a world where everybody is different from her. Of course I need to help her!'

Mizuki snorted. 'You and your kind heart! One day someone will betray you and you might even make excuses for him!'

Iruka didn't know, at that time, how true that was.

* * *

The first fight alongside Kakashi

Iruka was a ninja, a very loyal ninja who would do anything for Konoha, so of course he had went to missions before, either along or in group. But it was a while before he noticed that he could easily out himself as a demon during team missions. He got protective very easily, especially when one of his team members were down.

That, and he noticed being a teacher's assistant for a few months when there were no mission (for his rank, anyway) was actually quite fun for him. He enjoyed teaching, and there's lesser chance for his demon side to act out. He could also avoid something like what happened to Nina Mikao from happening again.

Thus, he became a teacher, and there wasn't much fighting for teachers to do. There's only breaking up fights, and avoiding stray weapons during training.

That said, its not like Iruka had forgotten all about his skills and things that he learnt during his years going on missions. Sure he was a little bit rusty, but once a ninja, always a ninja.

He thought to himself as he directed all the children to the classroom deep in their school, where it would take quite a long time before the enemies can come was quite a tight squeeze, but they managed. He and another teacher was there to calm them down as one by one they started to cry.

Konoha's enemies, Sound's ninja infiltrated into the school. Iruka was the one who felt uncomfortable and went to check out the school's perimeter. When he saw some of the Sound's ninja hiding nearby the forest (it was a miracle that they didn't see or notice him, Iruka knew he wasn't good at keeping quiet. He could, but he made mistakes sometimes.) he ran back to the school and started herding all the children together.

Perhaps they saw that, because just as Iruka managed to gather all the kids around, the enemies started attacking. The other teachers did their best to keep them out as Iruka and his colleague keep the students safe.

Once they were at the classroom, Iruka nodded to his colleague. 'I'll go and see if they need help. I remember having a telephone in this classroom; call the Hokage, or anyone to send help here, alright?' With a nod he went off to where the fighting was heard.

It was really bad. The teachers were no match to them , especially when they were outnumbered by the enemies. There were a group of them and eight of the teachers, but currently three of them were down. Iruka arrived just in time to save one of his colleague's life.

Then to his surprise, out of nowhere Kakashi popped in, and successfully disarmed one of the Sound ninjas and knocking him unconscious. 'Kakashi?'

'Yo, I heard you need help? I'm just near by.' The white-haired man said. But they couldn't speak more because the rest of the Sound ninja went furious and started attacking in earnest.

It was brutal, he could hear his fellow teachers getting hurt. He himself has a kunai slashed over his forearm. Kakashi was... Kakashi. He was a jounin, and (if he had heard correctly) was a former ANBU, too. Only he was the only one with such skills enough to bring the enemies down. The rest of them served as distractions, to distract the enemies while Kakashi worked on bringing them down.

Iruka himself managed to bring down a few of them when he noticed that the number of enemies they were fighting were considerably less than when they had arrived. Some of them had disappeared, and Iruka had looked. They were not among those that were down.

Where had they gone? And, while he had the chance to think, why were they here in the first place?

He spied someone sneaking behind him and away from the scene. He turned just in time to throw a kunai at someone else who wanted to get rid of him when he's distracted. Looking around he could see that the rest were busy fighting the remaining enemies, and decided to pursue those that were gone.

He went to the back of the school quietly, straining his eyes and ears for any hint of the attackers being here. A rustle in the bushes told him that his suspicions were right. He hid himself somewhere behind them, yet would give him a clear view of them.

Them consisted of four Sound ninjas. They were busy assembling something, and they were making a lot of it too. A closer look shocked Iruka, and he barely swallowed his gasp.

They were assembling a lot of explosives. Lots and lots of explosives. One might only cause a hole in the wall, but with this much...? The whole school will be gone.

A hand over his mouth made him jump and he raised his elbow backwards to counter-attack when he hear Kakashi's 'Shh...'

The man whispered to his ear. 'Help has arrived outside. Saw you were gone.'

Iruka just slightly gestured towards what both of them were seeing. He felt the man nod behind him. The hand on his mouth removed itself.

'On count to three.' Kakashi waited until Iruka nodded. Gesturing with his fingers, Kakashi counted.

On three both of them got out of their hiding place and started attacking the four ninja. It seemed that they were much weaker than those outside, because three of them went down with ease. They both faced the last one, who had an active explosive in his hand.

'Stay back! Or I'm going to detonate all of these...'

Kakashi didn't even gave him a chance to finish. A well aimed kunai took him out, and Iruka grabbed the explosive and deactivated it.

'Well, that was fun.' Kakashi deadpanned. Iruka only looked at him, speechless.

He saw the moment Kakashi's eye widen. 'Look out...!'

Everything slowed. Iruka knew something was coming his way from behind. He knew Kakashi was just in front of him. And he knew he could not dodge or else Kakashi will be hurt instead. He made his decision, and stayed put.

He could feel something stabbing him from behind. But it didn't get to his back, instead his wings were in the way. Then the pain came. It seemed that the thing had stabbed him in his wings, and unfortunately it hit the flesh, and not the feathers.

It hurt, but not overwhelmingly. Still he crouched down, and allow Kakashi to do his thing, which was to get rid of the one that had hurt him. A yelp, and a yell later, Kakashi came back.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah... I think.' He felt the man's hand edging close to the wound and resisted the urge to snarl. 'Don't pull it out, you'll make it worse.'

He could _feel_ the man rolling his eyes. 'Of course I'm not going to do that, you idiot. Just checking...'

'No! Don't check!'

'What...?'

Iruka got to his feet slowly. He nodded towards the way to the school's main gates, which was where the main fight was. 'Go and see if they need help. I'll just go and check on the students...' He was about to go when Kakashi grabbed his arm.

'With that kunai on your back?!' Kakashi was looking at him as if he was looking at someone who was insane. He shook his head. 'I am bringing you to the hospital.' Pulling his arm he went and did just that.

'Wai...wait! Kakashi! Stop! My students...!'

'Can wait. Besides, Guy and the rest are already here. They can deal with them. Let's go.' The man was not smiling as Iruka was brought to the hospital. And if Iruka looked closer, he could see worry swarming in his eye and face.

Iruka sighed, and finally allowed himself to be pulled. To be honest, his wing were starting to get really painful.

He tried to have a conversation with Kakashi just to ease his tension, and thankfully Kakashi let him do that.

'So, what a fight eh? I haven't been in a full fledge fight in a long time, thankfully. And how did you arrive here so quick?'

'Like I said, I was in the area, and I heard the fighting.'

'And why are you in the area? If I'm not wrong, you should be training Team 7 now...'

'Nah, they can train themselves.'

'...Did you just abandon them?!'

'No! I was just a little late! And I had an excuse! I helped you save the school!'

'Kakashi!'

'And it was really fun! More enjoyment than what I could get when torturing... I mean, training them!'

'Kakashi!'

* * *

The first fight for his life

Iruka was the only one to defend Mizuki when they started suspecting him of devious intentions. When they say he was the one who kept stealing scrolls, Iruka would shake his head and say that his best friend will never do that. Not just stealing, thee were a lot of complaints about Mizuki's teaching style, and he had been called to the headmaster's office for quite a lot of times.

There were rumours that said the man had killed a team mate during their mission, and Iruka found that hard to believe. Especially when the man came to him crying in grief after returning to Konoha successfully.

Iruka didn't know this then, but Mizuki had been spreading rumours about Iruka, all false and negative about Iruka, to anyone who would listen to him. But those that did hear about it had just scolded Mizuki, and told others not to believe him.

When Naruto went missing with the Scroll of Seals, Iruka was the one to go and find the boy. He had already gotten over with the fact that the nine-tailed demon is inside the boy, and treated the boy nicer than he had. But Mizuki was adamant that the boy was bad beyond help.

The act of stealing the scroll had proven Mizuki right, but Iruka knew the boy. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the boy didn't have enough brains to decide on stealing the scroll. He had watched the boy train himself, and Iruka knew that Naruto will not use outside help just to improve his skills.

Which means someone had convinced him to do so.

It was all very confusing after that. Naruto ran away, shocked when he heard him telling that he was harbouring a demon inside him. But he had no time to comfort the boy, as he was busy fighting his best friend, Mizuki.

His best friend, for years. The only one to approach him when he needed friends.

His best friend, an enemy of Konoha.

'Why are you doing this, Mizuki?! I thought we were best friends?!' Iruka thought that this sentence was cliche, but it really was true. Why did he do this? Wasn't their life good enough?

'Best friends?! Don't make me laugh!' The man that was attacking him was not the Mizuki he knew. The smile he was sporting was evil, and his eyes were cold.

'Why are you doing this? To Konoha, to me?!'

'I have done all my best just to get to the top! I tried to be a teacher first! I went to missions first! I became a chunin first! And yet they like you more! Why did they like you more, Iruka? I was better than you, I AM better than you! But you'll always be the one they want, the one they like. AND I HATE IT!'

 _What...?_

'I regretted befriending you! I was just pitying you that time, and thought you can help with my homework. Instead you RUINED MY LIFE!'

Iruka's mind was blank, even as he was defending himself from Mizuki's attack. It didn't register to him when Naruto came back to help him.

The scene when he was protecting Naruto from the big shuriken (that Mizuki loved to use, that _Iruka_ had taught him to use) will forever be burnt in both Iruka and Naruto's mind.

It will be filed in Iruka's mind as 'The Day My Best Friend Just Tried to Kill Me, and Almost Succeeded.'

It took months for his wings to heal (some of the bones in his wings were broken, severed by the shuriken), and it took a year before Iruka can fly again.

On the good side, he had gained an admirer (and later, a brother) - Naruto, who will always look up to him, even when it ends up with Iruka being protected by the much stronger Naruto.

On the bad side, it was the end of a friendship, and the death of the willingness for Iruka to let someone get closer to him.

* * *

The first time he realised his love was returned

Iruka groaned when he finally reached his home. He grabbed his keys and started unlocking his door, careful of the wards he had put up. Trip lines were all over his front door, and behind it. But even if he was dead tired, he still remembered where and how it will be triggered, and thus he successfully reached his bedroom, and more importantly, his bed.

The healer he had just saw was the one whom had known about his mother. The only one who knew Iruka was a demon. Mazane-san was one of the few healers that had the expertises to heal a demon, and when Iruka's mother was still alive. When either her or Iruka was sick, they will go and visit her.

Iruka had sent Kakashi away to help clean the mess in the school, as well as to tell him to take care of his students. With the emotional blackmailing sentence of "You are the only one I can trust to make sure that all the students are well" the man was off.

Looking around to see if anybody was there, and was assured that there were none, he made his way to Healer Mazane.

The healer was surprised to see him, but when she laid her eyes on his back, and the kunai that was still there in his body, she yelled at him to lay on his stomach on the bed.

A few quick healing and bandaging and Iruka was cleared to go home with a warning not to stretch his wings out for a few days and keep them in the bandages.

Now at home, Iruka was so tired that he didn't even bother to change. He just removed his shoes, let down his hair, removed his vest (it was uncomfortable to sleep in, especially with his wings injured) and weapons, and fell face down to his bed. A moment later he was snoring softly, deep in his dreams.

He never heard the window unlock, and he didn't see someone entering his room. He didn't see that someone silently squatted down beside him.

He did feel someone caressing him on his arm softly, and hear the soft exhale of breathe.

Iruka took a breathe, and knew immediately that it was Kakashi. The man had a distinctive smell of both wet dogs, and danger. Since recognising that Kakashi has the potential to be his mate, there's a tint of sexy sweetness in his scent. Iruka can't explain it, just that it was very distinctively Kakashi.

The caressing continued, and unconsciously he preened at the attention. He was hurt, and his mate was now taking care of him. And he's hurt because he was protecting his mate. Now his mate was here to thank him, to praise him.

He had proven himself to his mate, he can take care of them both.

'What am I to do with you, Iruka... Ne?' Kakashi started whispering.

It was hard to act asleep, but Iruka did manage to do that.

 _What is he doing...?_

'... That kunai, you can actually dodge it, can't you? And yet you stood there...' The caressing stop. 'I could dodge it. I am a jounin, I can dodge it. You don't have to be the hero and take the fall.'

A sigh, and the hand left him. Iruka, knowing that his face was covered so Kakashi could not see it, pouted. He wanted the hand to continue, it felt very nice, just like how his mother would caress him when he was young.

'I have not experienced sheer terror and panic in my life after that day... After decades, you rouse the feeling with just a snap of your fingers. I...'

Iruka strained his ears to hear more. In his heart he knew that he was supposed to stop Kakashi and tell him that he is now awake. He knew for certain that if Kakashi knew he was a wake, these words will never have left his mouth. On one hand he was curious, but on the other he was afraid of the repercussion when Kakashi finally realised that he was awake and was hearing all this.

The fact that Kakashi hadn't even realise that Iruka was awake was prove enough just how important this is.

'I have never loved before, but you make me care, and I think that, for me, is love...

'Don't get injured again, Iruka...I think... I love you.'

Iruka decided to turn around right there and then, facing Kakashi. He hissed when he pulled his wing and felt a stinging pain. 'Kakashi?'

The man only blinked. to his credit, he didn't even seemed surprise that Iruka was actually awake. Then he smiled. 'Yo.'

* * *

The first time Iruka (thought he) liked someone

It was before the whole Mizuki betrayal incident. He was walking home from the school with Mizuki, complaining about his students and how hyper they were these days, and Mizuki only nodded and laughed along.

A woman, almost the same age as them went towards them when they exited the school.

'Hello... May I ask the whereabouts of the Admistration Office of Konoha? I'm new here, and I need to get some paperwork done...' All the while, the long black hair was dancing in the small breeze, her eyes twinkling towards Iruka. She didn't even spare a look towards Mizuki.

'Uh... Yeah... But it is quite far from here...' Iruka answered, scratching his head.

'Oh dear... I really need this now...' She groaned. Then her face lighted up. 'Perhaps... If you are free...' She shook her head. 'No, don't mind me, I'll just find it myself...'

Iruka, being the kind-hearted fool that he was, offered. 'Oh, I don't have anything to do afterwards. If you really need to I can lead the way!' He was blushing from the sultry look the girl had aimed at him. He thought to himself, perhaps this is the time to finally understand what is all the fuss about love.

'You will? That's great! Thank you!'

He turned back to Mizuki. 'Are you...'

'Nah.' The man just shook his head. 'I'll just head home. It was quite clear that the lady likes you, not me.' He gave Iruka a smirk. 'Perhaps you finally have a chance with the ladies, eh?'

Iruka blushed and slapped his friend's shoulder. 'Mizuki!'

The man laughed and went off with a wave. Iruka turned back to the lady. 'Shall we go?'

'Of course.'

Xoxoxoxoxo

Iruka should have known something was wrong. But for his credit the girl was a really good actor.

He was caught in surprise when as they were walking pass an alleyway the girl suddenly slammed into him with a knife on her hand. Iruka's reflexes saved him. A scuffle started between them, as Iruka was trying desperately not to be killed.

'Die, you demon!'

'What the... What are you doing and how did you know?!'

'I have observed you for days! I knew immediately what you are as soon as I had laid my eyes on you!' Her knife raised above her head, her face so unlike the gentle one he had saw just moments ago.

'I swear by my name, demon, that I will hunt all of you down until none of you are left!'

'But I have not hurt anyone before in my entire life!' Iruka defended himself. He cursed when he noticed that the only weapons on him was the training kunai, which was not as sharp as a real one. Good for training new ninjas, bad for defending for his own life.

'LIES! Demons cannot control themselves and will always kill other people!' The girl yelled. A stray dagger flew to him, and Iruka turned just in time to avoid being stabbed by it. But he didn't manage to avoid it completely. Instead the dagger cut away the back of his clothes, along with the bandages that hide his wings from view.

Because he was in danger, his demon instincts was yelling at him to defend himself. His wings opened wide behind him, trying to intimidate the enemy away so he didn't have to really fight.

'Ha! I knew it!'

'Please go away... No one has to get hurt.' Desperately trying to convince his wings to stay close and _don't show off now it is not the time! God!_ Iruka placated the girl.

The girl didn't take it. Instead with a battle cry (that made Iruka just wanted to wince and cover his ears) the girl ran up to him and tried to kill him. Iruka had no weapons, and thus can only dodge.

His wings was a good shield, he realised after a few close calls. For some reason (that he would only know the answer later) his feathers which was usually soft and fluffy was now hard and sharp. The knife could not penetrate the feathers, causing the girl to yell in anger and frustration.

A good angled slash made Iruka wince as he saw some of his feathers falling down. He frowned as he grabbed one of them. They were sharp... Yet the place where he was holding it was soft...

A movement of the air caused him to instinctively raised the feather (which was bigger than the size of a standard kunai) to protect him. To his surprise, the feather held.

With a weapon in his hand, the battle was quickly finished, with Iruka as the winner. The girl, though a better fighter than the rest of the commoners, but she was no match for Iruka, who had ninja training.

The girl slumped onto the ground, crying. 'This is not fair... I just... I just wanted to avenge my parents...'

Iruka sighed. It was one of the reasons why some of the people still cannot accept the existance of demons in their life. Some of the demons went to attack humans, and some of the humans went to attack the demons. When one of the family members were killed by the other, they will want revenge. And here goes the never ending cycle.

He crouched in front of the girl, His wings folded behind him. The girl just closed her eyes.

'Get on with it then. Kill me.'

Instead of doing what he was told, and what his instincts were screaming out for him to do, Iruka performed a jutsu to alter her memories a bit.

'You would remember coming here, but then after a day you decided to go to another village. There is no more hatred in you, you should go and live your life, with no guilt and revenge in mind. Live a better life, and grieve for your family properly. When you wake up, you will forget that you have met me, and move on your way.'

He left the girl, asleep, propped up by the wall. It was just evening, and he thought that the girl would wake up in a few minutes time. So he quickly cleaned up, grabbed the pieces of clothing, and left.

Hopefully she will finally put down her wish in avenging her family, and start to live in the present.

Afterwards, Mizuki would ask about the girl, and Iruka would just smiled with a blush, and said that the girl had left. He endured the teasing of Mizuki's for not being able to even get a girl who looked so into him.

'Dude Iruka! I'm standing there and I can see that the girl really want to be in your pants!'

'Mizuki! Language! And no, she didn't! Stop mentioning it anymore!' Iruka cried.

There was another rumour (started by Mizuki, of course, but Iruka didn't know that) that Iruka can't hit on a girl to save his life. When Iruka heard it, he just shrugged, thought of the girl whom he though he could pick up but actually ended up wanting to kill him, and laughed.

 _I'm young, and I have a lot of chances yet._ He told himself.

* * *

The first kiss with Kakashi

' _Yo.' said Kakashi._

'Kakashi...' Iruka bit his lip, trying to think of a way to not only apologize for not letting him know that he's awake, and tell the man that he loved him too.

'I know you are awake, Iruka. That's why I told you that.' Kakashi smiled.

'I...'

'Are you alright though? When I went to the hospital you have already left. Shouldn't you stay there?' He frowned worriedly.

Iruka shook his head lightly. 'It was not that serious. The healer allowed me to go home to rest.' He pursed his lips, and finally decided. If Kakashi was this brave, it was time he brave himself up too. He shifted so that he was more comfortably seated on the bed, and grabbed Kakashi's hand.

'I... I may also have strong feelings towards you too, Kakashi.'

'Hmm, I thought you might.' The white-haired man just said casually, making Iruka widen his eyes in surprise. The man grinned in response, even though Iruka can't see his mouth he still knew that the man was grinning.

'Why would you stupidly try to take that kunai to the back for me if you don't love me, eh?'

Iruka blushed, feeling so out of his comfort zone. He could not believe Kakashi was so carefree about this.

'Are you hurt really badly? Does it still hurt?' He was asked. Iruka answered with a shake of his head.

'Alright then, lay down. You need more rest. You won't be needed at the school tomorrow, as the headmaster had declared the school to be closed for a few days to clean up, and to make sure there is no other threat to the students.'

Iruka obediently laid down. 'Have they found out the reason why they were here in the first place?'

'Sandaime sent the surviving ones to Ibiki for interrogation. But I'm guessing that they were trying to start a war again with us. But that is not what you should be worrying right now.' Suddenly becoming a mother hen, Kakashi tucked Iruka into his bed, the bed sheet that was at the end of his bed (he didn't manage to get it on him when he first slept) was flung on top of him.

Kakashi sat on the floor beside Iruka. 'So.'

'So.'

'May I have the pleasure to ask for your permission to court you?'

'...what?'

Kakashi grinned. 'I mean, can I be your boyfriend? Although the term is extremely childish, but it does mean what it is supposed to mean.'

Iruka huffed. 'Trust you to ask the important questions when I'm about to sleep.' He let Kakashi fidget for a few moments before answering. 'And fine. The answer is yes. I give you permission to court me, and yes you can be my boyfriend.'

This time Kakashi didn't say anything. To Iruka's surprise Kakashi pulled down his mask. Before Iruka could react he leaned forward, and pressed his lips onto Iruka's.

Iruka had heard things about kisses between loved ones. Some mentioned fireworks, and all sorts of things like that. But when they kissed, it reminded Iruka of home.

Sweet, calm, and safe.

He would expect Kakashi, being the pervert that he was, to heat things up. But after another lick on his lips, Kakashi pulled away and redonned his mask. 'Sleep. I'll be here for breakfast tomorrow morning.' Another gentle caress on his head, and the man was gone.

Iruka huffed in exasperation. Briefly he wondered how Kakashi would be as a lover, before falling asleep to the sweetest dreams.

Outside, Kakashi just sat on the roof of Iruka's house, and smiled to himself.

* * *

The first time letting someone know he's a demon.

It was the day he became an Academy teacher. He was congratulated by everybody he knew, including Mizuki (whom was a little down, but Iruka didn't really notice with all those commotion).

Suddenly a man came and got his attention. 'Umino-san? Someone wanted to see you. They are asking you to go to the Hokage's office.'

'Ah, thanks!' He said, and went off. He wondered what was the matter, but decided not to dwell on it as he's going to know soon anyway.

'Sandaime?' He asked as he knocked on the door.

'Yes, Iruka. Come in.'

Inside was Sandaime in his usual place. On the other side of the table was, to Iruka's surprise, the Headmaster of the Academy.

'Sandaime-san, Kaida-san.' He greeted.

'Sit down Iruka, it might be a while.' The older man waved to the other seat, and Iruka did as he was told.

'Iruka, forgive me.' The Hokage started. Iruka was about to interrupt but was stopped. 'No, listen first. I know that I had sworn to never let anyone know of your ...special abilities unless it is very necessary, and I'm afraid that this situation is one of them.'

 _Special abilities... The fact that he's a demon..._

'You see, I know you have controlled yourselves for years now, but you are in a new environment. And unfortunately Kaida-san has the right to know.'

Iruka nodded numbly. 'Of course...' _But he had never told anyone before..._ He turned to the man who was sitting calmly, holding a cup.

'Umino-san. Be assured that I have nothing against demons, but I know that some of them has difficulties with their special abilities. I just need to know, so that when you have a hard time with the students, because we all know that sometimes they can be very annoying,' Here he smiled at Iruka, which made him feel more comfortable. 'You can come to me, and I can let you go and let off some steam.

'I also have to know so that if anything happened, I can vouch for you that nothing had happened.'

Giving a sigh of extreme relieve, Iruka nodded. 'Thank you, Kaido-san, Hokage-sama.'

'That aside, are you sure that you can handle full classes? If not I can have an assistant with you.' Kaido offered.

Iruka mused about it, and nodded. 'Perhaps it would be best, at least for the first few months. If I can handle it, then there will be no need for the assistance.'

The man nodded. 'Good.'

The Hokage handed Iruka a cup of hot tea. Iruka nodded his thanks and sipped it slowly, letting his mind and heart calm down for a moment.

 _Someone knew! And they don't hate me!_

'Just for my curiosity, may I know what type of demon are you?' Kaido asked. 'Of course, I am just asking, so you need not answer.'

'No, it's alright... I'm a winged-demon...So no claws or tails.' He joked, wiggling his fingers. The two men laughed with him. 'I would show you my wings, but I'm afraid I do not have an extra pair of clothing with me...' He said sheepishly.

'Oh, it's alright!' Kaido smiled and shook his head, gesturing mildly.

'And perhaps you stick with your nightly flying, Iruka.' The Hokage spoke. He sipped his tea as Iruka gaped at him.

'How did you...'

'I have my sources.' The old man smirked.

Iruka huffed, knowing that whenever the old man showed a smile like that, he will not answer any question Iruka had for him. So he just relaxed himself and spent some more time to talk to both the Hokage and his superior. Then, he went home with a surprisingly lighter heart.

 _If this is how I feel when I told someone, I wonder how would I feel when I told everyone?_

* * *

The first time he wanted to tell Kakashi

After that day when both of them had known of each other's feelings, Kakashi had asked him on a few dates, and naturally Iruka agreed. It was just dinner, or lunch, and it was almost like it used to be before. There was one thing different, though.

Usually they will go off on their own. Iruka to his home, or if it was lunch or breakfast, he would go to the school alone. Kakashi will go wherever he wanted, Iruka never presumed to know and understand the man.

But since that day, after their dates, Kakashi will walk him to where he wanted to go next. And if Iruka was heading home, Kakashi would have a skip in his footsteps. Because that gave him a chance to kiss Iruka goodbye, where no one was watching.

Both of them agreed not to tell anyone that they were together yet, just because this was so new to them, and they wanted to savour the sweetness that was in a new relationship.

The first time Kakashi kissed him goodnight,they were just outside of Iruka's door. The man had leaned close, trapping Iruka in his arms with his back against the door, pulled down his mask, and kissed the breathe out of Iruka.

Now, Iruka had kissed before. There was one with Kakashi, and before that there were some girls he had liked enough to entertain the thoughts. He had never bedded any of them, not because they weren't offering, or beautiful enough, but for the fact that Iruka just doesn't like them enough to do that.

The kisses he had was gentle, and the only word Iruka can use to explain them would be 'nice'.

But this! It was as if everything was on fire. Including himself. Yes, especially himself, and that part southwards of his body.

Kakashi pulled away when someone moaned, and Iruka blushed when he realised it was him. 'Ka...Kakashi...'

To his surprise, he saw an answering blush flaming across Kakashi's face, right before he wore his mask. Slowly the man took a step back, and grinned. 'Have a good night, Iruka.'

'Well, when you have done _that t_ o me, _of course_ I won't!' Iruka complained, but that just made Kakashi doubly happy, and the man vanished in a blink of an eye.

'Damn that man!' He grouched as he went inside. The first thing he did was to undress, and head to his bathroom, because he had a _problem_ to deal with.

There were a couple more incidents due to Kakashi's more heated kisses, but Iruka was both excited and nervous about what would definitely follow. Once Kakashi had established to himself that they were both fine with being intimate, he would start pushing for the final part.

Iruka knew that he should tell Kakashi about him as a demon, because that's what a couple should do, right? Tell each other things about their life? And it would have to be before they had sex, because Iruka may be a good ninja, but even he cannot hide those big wings sprouting out of his back, when he was naked.

So when Kakashi started kissing Iruka _like that_ again when they were in Iruka's home, and Iruka felt his hands all over his body, and edging towards his back, he pushed Kakashi away. 'Wait...Kakashi...'

They were hugging, and their hardened members rubbing against each other through their clothing, and for a moment Iruka was afraid that Kakashi won't stop. But with a groan the white-haired man did.

'Iruka?' He could feel his hands on him, but he was glad that they stopped.

Iruka wanted to hit himself, it wasn't supposed to go so far! It was just some kissing... Oh God he had to tell Kakashi now! But he didn't want to... Oh what if Kakashi hates me? He will... I'm a demon, of course people hates me...

'What's the matter? Did I go too fast? Or...' Kakashi was mildly worried by now. He moved so they won't be so close, and his hands shifted to Iruka's hands. Both of them found out from a few dates before that Iruka's hands were his some sort of erogenous zone. But this touch was soothing, and made Iruka calm down from his panic frenzy instead of setting him on fire.

'I don't... I'm sorry, but I can't... I'm not ready!' Iruka shook his head. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry...'

Kakashi blinked, and pet his hand. 'It's alright... We'll take it slowly, alright? No pressure...' Obviously trying to make a joke so Iruka could feel better, he looked down purposely towards his hard-on, which was protesting the sudden stop of action. 'Well, some pressure, but I'm sure I can manage that on my own.'

Iruka can't believe how lucky he was to have Kakashi as his mate. Next time people said that Kakashi is a pervert, he's going to prank their asses off! But he himself could not believe that Kakashi had backed off. And he supposed that his surprise showed in his face.

Kakashi smiled wryly. 'Just because I love reading Icha Icha doesn't mean I will go around making people act out my fantasy.' He shifted both of them so Iruka would be sitting on the couch, and he right beside him. 'But talk to me, am I going too fast?'

Iruka shook his head. He knew from what his colleagues and friends said about their relationship that both of them were taking as slow as can be, and being in bed now was normal. But Iruka just wanted to scold himself. He should have been getting himself ready about telling Kakashi about himself, instead here they were, sexually frustrated but unable to go on. Should he tell Kakashi now?

'Are you... Are you a virgin Iruka?' Kakashi's sudden sentence made Iruka jump in surprise. He watched as Kakashi softened his gaze. 'It's alright if you are, and that you're scared... We can take things slowly. I just have to take a lot more cold showers, but that's alright.'

Iruka hated himself for taking that out Kakashi gave him, hated himself for nodding, and therefore agreeing that his problem was that he was a virgin and had no experience in sex. He really was a virgin, and he really didn't have any experience in sex, but that wasn't his main problem.

Kakashi kissed both his hands, smiled, and moved forward to kiss him on the lips. Giving him a last lick, he said 'Well, I'm going to borrow your bathroom for a jerk off. You can deal with yours in your room, and then we'll go out for a walk, alright?'

'...but it's night already, and cold.'

'Then let's go have some hot pot. I'll pay.' Kakashi got up and headed to the bathroom.

'You never pay for food!' Iruka yelled and only chuckles were heard.

It was a wonder that the day didn't turn out as awkward as it should have been. When Iruka had jerked himself off in the privacy of his own room (imagining how Kakashi himself would look like in his bathroom; oh god he can't go in the room without that image popping into his head) and cleaned up, Kakashi was out at his living room, putting up his mask.

'Ready to go? I'm starving.'

'...We just ate, Kakashi.'

'It was an hour ago! Besides, I know a great hot pot stall, and just thinking about it makes me hungry.' They were both at the door when Kakashi grabbed his hand.

Iruka turned back to look at the man questioningly.

'Are you...alright?'

Iruka knew that he was asking about what happened just now, and his heart warmed when he realised just how lucky he was to have loved someone so gentle like Kakashi.

'I'm fine, love. I'm fine.'

'Good.'

There was no more to be said, as Kakashi, who didn't let go of his hand until they arrived at the stall, didn't mention it again. They still kissed, but Kakashi was mindful to stop before Iruka got uncomfortable. And a few months later, he started to ask for a more intimate relationship, both as a joke and a serious conversation, but he never pushed.

Iruka wanted to tell him, and yet didn't because he remembered his mother's warning, and that he was afraid. On the other hand, he was afraid that if he didn't tell soon, and didn't allow him to bring him to bed, he could and would lose Kakashi.

He prayed every night for himself to get rid of his fear, and yet every time Kakashi asked, he just dodged the question.

Sometimes he asked himself, will he ever be able to tell him?

* * *

The first time telling a secret

Nobody knew they were dating. At first, it was because both of them agreed to be discreet, to protect their new relationship and not ruining it by others' comments and teasing. Kakashi himself was fine with it, but Iruka on the other hand had a harder time letting people know. He had once told Kakashi that just thinking about the teasing, even the good-natured ones was bound to make him shake.

So, by the time both of them were comfortable about their relationship, the habit of keeping it a secret stuck. Oh both of them would imply some things, like answering truthfully when going for dates, but that's just it. No one had saw them holding hands, hugging, kissing, because they kept that for the times they were out of public's view, or in the dark, at night.

They talked about it, and agreed that they will keep it as it was for now. But if one of them wanted, or just accidentally outed them, it's still okay.

And of course, a few days later, the secret went out like the wind. And to their surprise, Kakashi wasn't the one to leak things out, like both of them had thought.

But there was alcohol involved, and Iruka cannot drink alcohol for the sake of his life. And he should have told Kakashi that.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Again, Iruka was invited to go to the jounin gathering by Kakashi. And as usual he agreed. He was looking forward to spend some time with Kakashi's crazy friends.

The few times he had went, he didn't drink at all. He ordered tea, because he knew that he cannot stand alcohol, at all. A small cup of it was enough to make him drunk, and unfortunately he was the type of drunk that would do anything he had thought up in his mind.

(There was an incident whereby he had almost showed his wings just because someone had told him to "show me what you've got". Thankfully Mizuki was there, and he stopped him from doing anything stupid by starting a fight. They both went home with bruises and a headache).

He didn't see the faces Anko and the others had. When he excused himself to go to the restroom, the woman had poured alcohol into his drink. The cup was coloured, and the lighting at his seat was not good, thus Iruka would not notice the addition. Anko had also deliberately chosen the type of drink that did not have such a strong smell.

Kakashi was watching with a frown. 'You know, if someone didn't order alcohol in a pub every time he was here, then there is a good reason for it.' He advised Anko. But he had to admit to himself that he was curious too.

Anko just chuckled evilly. 'Well, I want to know what reason is that, and you don't go and ruin all our fun alright?'

Kakashi shrugged. 'Well, be quick. He's about to come out now.' And just as he finished, Iruka came out of the restroom and headed towards them. Anko quickly went back to her seat, and gave those that were close a thumbs-up.

Iruka had definitely let his guard down, for the first thing he did after sitting down was to gulp down his drink. Kakashi just smiled at him as if nothing was wrong. In his mind he was thinking if this was worth it.

Was it worth the wrath Iruka will have, the anger when Iruka found out about the drink? Was it worth risking their relationship just for some fun?

Half an hour later, Kakashi decided that it was totally worth it.

He watched as Iruka, drunk off his ass, slurring as he talked to Asuma about some of the pranks he had done as a kid.

'And I... I hitss sensei in the ass! Witha... Witha explosive seal!'

The table laughed as Iruka grinned and slumped onto the table. Only Kakashi's quick hand stopped him from going all the way to the floor.

Kakashi was startled into a laugh when Iruka twisted around and wrapped his hands around his shoulder and placed his head right at the part where his shoulder and neck meets. He could hear his gasps, which was so loud those sitting at the same table could hear it too.

Then he said. 'You. Smell. Nice...'

A blush crept up on Kakashi's face. 'Iruka... What...?'

His face was grabbed by Iruka's two hands while he leaned his face closer to him so that their nose almost touched. The whole pub was quiet, as all of them watched and wondered what Iruka, the chuunin was going to do to the Great Copy-nin, Kakashi.

Iruka rubbed his nose against Kakashi's covered one while giggling. 'You. Look. Nice...'

'Iruka.' Kakashi dead-panned. But in his heart he was remembering this moment, if it's just to embarrass the man once he wakes up tomorrow.

'You are the best thing that had ever happened to me...' Iruka nuzzled his cheek, whispering.

Alright, now Kakashi was starting to get a little flustered.

'I'll bring you food, I'll bring you shelter, I'll protect you... I'll kill everyone you hate and everyone you love so you'll love only me...'

'Iruka.'

Their audience burst out in laughter. Someone wolf-whistled. 'Kakashi, finally found someone who can take care of you?'

Iruka moved so fast even Kakashi didn't see what he did until the man that had just teased Kakashi yelped. A kunai was sticking at the spot where his hand had been.

'You do not. Tease. My Kakashi.' Iruka snapped.

The man's hand was in the air, his eyes wide. 'Of course, of course. Sorry, Hatake! Geez, talk about protective...'

Kakashi decided that enough was enough. He stood up and pulled Iruka with him. 'Come on, let's go home, or you'll make a scene.'

'Okay...' Slowly, lazily Iruka stood up and followed his lover to the door. Everybody was laughing and talking about what had happened.

It was not rare that drunk people will go and hit on Kakashi. But it was rare that Kakashi seemed to indulge him, instead of either kicking them away, or if he was in the mood, to bring that someone to bed.

'Are they together?' Anko asked Genma, who was sitting next to her.

He shrugged. 'Who knows, maybe. Or maybe they are super great friends?'

Before Anko can even nod to the statement, everyone in the pub gasped. She turned her head to the door immediately, because she knew that was the source of the surprise.

Both of them were kissing. At the door. With the door opened. Kissing.

'Well,' Genma said dazedly. 'They are _not_ super great friends, then.'

'No kidding.' She answered as Kakashi pulled Iruka away, hissing something at his ear. But the little brunette just smiled lopsidedly at him. The other just shook his head, sighed, and continued hulling the drunk man out of the pub.

'He's going to be questioned so hard tomorrow, especially when Guy knows.' The man mentioned wasn't here now as he had a mission, but will return tomorrow.

'Haha, true! But you have to admit that the sensei is good for him. He was happier since he met him.'

Anko agreed while gulping another cup of alcohol. In her heart she was wondering about what Iruka had said to Kakashi.

' _I'll bring you food, I'll bring you shelter, I'll kill everyone you hate and everyone you love so you'll love only me...'_

It didn't sound like what someone would say from a human to a human. In fact, it sounded like something _she_ would say to her mate, when she finds one...

 _Hmm... Well, whatever. We'll know when we know, besides, he kept it a secret for a reason, eh? And there was no rumour, nothing about Umino being a..._

Xoxoxoxoxo

When Iruka woke up, he was given the most blinding smile Kakashi had ever gave him. Kakashi's mask was at its usual spot, on the dressing table near by, as he was now accustomed to remove his mask when he's alone with Iruka.

Then his headache hit him. He groaned, squeezing his eyes. 'Who in the bleeding hell gave me alcohol, because I swore to myself never to drink again...'

His answer was a cup of water, which, well, didn't answer his question, but he appreciated it, and gulped down in one go. The headache didn't go away, but his throat felt much better.

'God... I am not going to one of your jounin gathering ever again, I swear on my life...' Iruka grumbled. He sat up slowly, with Kakashi at his side helping him up. He looked at his lover.

He himself was in his last night clothing, with only his weapons and vest removed and placed on the table. Kakashi, on the other hand, had obviously returned to his home to get a change of clothes. Speaking of Kakashi...

'Why is your face showing the "I know something you don't, and I'm smug about it" smile?' Iruka narrowed his eyes.

He watched as Kakashi carefully eyed him. 'What did you remember of last night?'

'Oh god something happened? Please don't tell me I did something stupid...'

'Well, not stupid, exactly...'

Iruka tried to remember things from last night. He could usually remember what had happened while he was drunk, a feat he knew wasn't shared by a lot of people. All he had to do was to remember what was the last thing he had done, without the help of the alcohol.

'I went to the rest room...'

Kakashi nodded. 'Yeah, and Anko came around to pour some of the alcohol she had into your cup.'

'And I drank all of it.'

'Yep.'

Yeah, he could remember all of it now... Telling everybody about his childhood pranks... Some little secrets he had discovered while doing so... Then he was about to fall... Then he smelt the most wonderful smell in the world, which was also in this room...

He turned to Kakashi. 'I smelt you, didn't I?'

The man, smiling like a smug cat who had gotten its meal, nodded. 'You told me I smell nice.'

'Oh god...' He could feel his face flushing of embarrassment. He remembered that part, and the rest of it. The nose rub, and...

'Someone teased you.'

Kakashi nodded. 'And you threw a kunai at him, with dead accuracy. Even though you are drunk.' He eyed his lover, wondering just how skilled he is, and what rank he would be if he had agreed on more training. But in his heart Kakashi knew that Iruka was happy with teaching their next generation, so he did not ask, nor mention it.

'Urgh... I'm going to kill Anko...' He fell back into his bed. 'I remember you pulling me away...' He paused. Surely that's not what had happened. He turned to look back at Kakashi.

He seemed to realised that Iruka had remembered the same thing that he was thinking about.

'Please, tell me I didn't just out us by kissing you right at the front door.'

'You didn't just out us by kissing me right at the front door.' Kakashi dutifully repeated what Iruka had said, which made the man groan because that was obviously a lie.

'I am going to kill myself, then Anko. I swear that that woman doesn't understand when I said no to her alcohol.' He winced when the pain in his head intensified when he rubbed his forehead.

'I'll get some painkillers for you.' Kakashi squeezed his hand before leaving his room. Iruka curled himself up in his bed, chastising himself for being that stupid for drinking that stupid thing before checking.

But to his defense he knew Kakashi was sitting there, surely he wouldn't let her...

But knowing him, he probably did.

'HATAKE KAKASHI! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT OH god my head...'

xoxoxoxoxo

Suffice to say that their secret was out. But the jounins, although a bunch of crazy wild things, were clever enough not to spread this too far. Only both Kakashi and Iruka's circle of friends, the Sandaime and Naruto's gang knew about it.

Kakashi was still one of those ninjas that has enemies around the country, and Iruka will definitely be one of his weakness. Not to say that Iruka could not take care of himself, but it was a principle. Unless the couple decided to get married and announce it to everybody, relationships of jounins, secret agents, and any guards of important people were kept secret to outsiders.

The teasing, surprisingly, was only towards Kakashi, and even then, after a few days it reduced. And a few weeks later it seemed like their being together was old news.

When Iruka thought about it, it seemed that telling a secret wasn't so hard after all...

* * *

The first time Iruka wished he could tell a secret

Iruka had always wished he could brave up enough to tell Kakashi that his lover is a demon. But he was very afraid, his mother's advice and teaching for him to never simply tell anyone about himself was ingrained into his mind.

He watched as the man came to him, his usual grin on his face, the one which was always targeted at him that made him feel so loved.

'Yo, Iruka. Lunch?' He waved.

Iruka smiled. 'Yeah, I'm hungry.'

Without a care for the world, Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and held on.

Feeling the warmth, Iruka knew he loved, and he was loved in return.

He hoped that someday, somehow, Kakashi will know, and that Iruka would be brave enough to tell him. But now...

For now, he's happy and content with his lover (mate) by his side.

* * *

 **Alright, there's that. I'm planning on the sequel for Flutter, but to be honest I think it'll take a long time, (even longer than this one). I haven't decide how the story will go yet, so...**

 **It'll be here, someday. I think.**

 **But anyway, how did you like this? Anything that you noticed was wrong, or confusing, do not hesitate to tell me! :)**

 **xxfelicialovescatsxx**


End file.
